Monster Classes
= Monster Class Overview = Monster Classes are a new introduction to the Pathfinder Role playing game and they play an integral part to Disgaea’s battle system as well as it’s stories. Monster classes work similarly to other characters, yet they are an entity all in their own. Here is an explanation about Monster Classes and what they do. Monster Subtype: All monster class creatures possess the monster subtype, the subtype grants the following abilities and penalties. Class and Race: Monster Class creatures are powerful monsters whom have evolved out of their type's norm and have ascended to a state of superior power. When choosing a monster class, realize that a monster class is both the monster’s race and class. Unlike with other races, you cannot choose another race and play as a monster class. Multi Classing: Monsters can never multi class, a monster must take levels as it’s monster class from start to finish. If there is a prestige class that the monster qualifies that states that it can take levels of it, the monster can do so normally. In other words, unless it is a Monster Prestige class, the monster cannot take levels in it. Monster Subtype: Monster type creatures have the monster subtype and therefore can utilize monster weapons. However this also means that you cannot wield normal weapons as only Monster weapons and your natural attacks are compatible. This means that even if the monster took the feat to gain Martial knowledge of any of the other weapon types, it would not gain the ability to use the weapons or the weapon skill. Ability Boost: Monsters gain ability boosts at specific levels. These bonuses to ability scores is permanent and an untyped bonus. However because of this monsters do not gain the additional ability bonuses at every 4th level. Evilties: Monsters can have 3 evilties equipped at a time, as opposed to the usual 2 evilties a creature can usually have. Combat Maneuvers: Monsters gain the ability to use the MAGICHANGE, FUSION, DOUBLE MAGICHANGE, FUSION MAGICHANGE and DUAL MAGICHANGE combat maneuvers but cannot access any of the other combat maneuvers (Trip, Grapple, Bull Rush Ect...) unless it lists it as an ability in their description. Monsters can utilize the other combat features by taking feats for them. Monster Techniques: Monsters can gain special techniques just like other classes by leveling up, however they choose the techniques whenever their class allows it and they need not spend any sort of resources to learn it. In a monster's description it will also list what ability score determines extra techniques and technique saving throws. Armor Proficiency: Monsters never begin with armor proficiency and must take the proper feat for it if they wish to wear armor without penalty. Monster Weapon: In a monster’s description, it will list what sort of monster weapon the monster uses (Physical or Magic). MAGICHANGE: Any monster type creature can magichange with a humanoid into a weapon which is determined by your type. Magichanging is a free action. A Magichange lasts as many rounds as your Constitution Mod +3 (Charisma modifier if you lack constitution), and when changed back the character is exhausted, even if you are usually immune to that condition. This exhaustion cannot be cured by magic, or through means other than resting for 1 hour. When Magichanged, the wielder gains the use of the first evilty of the magichanged monster. The user also gains a +1 magichange bonus to an ability score for every 2 in the monster weapon’s relevant ability modifier which is listed in the monster’s description. (For instance, Juju the prinny transforms into a gun for his sexy partner Binky to wield. He has a Dexterity of 18, giving him a +4, and thus granting Binky a +2 to her dexterity). Any special techniques the wielder can use with this weapon can still be used as normal. Finally, the wielder gains the use of the monster’s special weapon techniques that can only be used while the monster is in weapon form. The weapon is treated as a masterwork weapon of it’s type and the weapon gains a +1 enhancement bonus. For every three levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +7 at 20th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon to a maximum of +5. or they can be used to add any weapon property by consuming an amount of bonus equal to the property's cost. Duplicate abilities do not stack. At least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The chance to land a critical hit also increases by one point per 10 levels and it stacks with abilities like keen or improved critical but is always added in AFTER the feat has been calculated. Also, the distance of ranged weapons increases by 5 feet/level. Damage dealt is equal to the monster’s natural attack damage or their monster weapon damage, whichever is higher. Finally, ranged weapons do not use ammunition for magichanged weapons, however if you possess ammunition that you would like to utilize with the monster, you can do so, so long as it is compatable. FUSION: Any monster type creature can Fuse with another monster into a larger monster. Fusing is a free action and you must be next to the creature you wish to fuse with. A fusion lasts as many rounds as your Constitution Mod +3 (Charisma modifier if you lack constitution), and when changed back the character is exhausted, even if usually immune to being exhausted, and they lose 1/2 of their remaining techniques per day. This exhaustion cannot be cured by magic, or through means other than resting for 1 hour. When Fused, the creature with the highest level gains control as well as determines the type of the base form. If different, the creature gains the use of the first evilty of the fused monster. The user gains a bonus to his own ability scores equal to the bonuses or penalties of the other creature. (For instance, Juju the prinny fuses with Captain Grande` the prinny. He has scores in this order 12, 18, 14, 10, 12, 9, giving the fused monster a +1, +4, +2, +0, +1, -1) to his scores. In addition, the creature increases by 1 size category and takes a -2 penalty to dexterity and a +2 size increase to Strength and Constitution as well as a +2 to natural armor. The monster’s natural attack (Or monster weapon) damage increases by one size category. The Fused Monster gains a trample attack that works on any creature at least one size lower than them. Trample (Ex) As a full-round action, a creature with the trample ability can attempt to overrun any creature that is at least one size category Smaller than itself. This works just like the overrun combat maneuver, but the trampling creature does not need to make a check, it merely has to move over opponents in its path. Targets of a trample take an amount of damage equal to the trampling creature’s Natural attack damage, or Monster Weapon damage, whichever is equipped + 1-1/2 times its Str modifier. Targets of a trample can make an attack of opportunity, but at a –4 penalty. If targets forgo an attack of opportunity, they can attempt to avoid the trampling creature and receive a Reflex save to take half damage. The save DC against a creature’s trample attack is 10 + 1/2 the creature’s HD + the creature’s Str modifier (the exact DC is given in the creature’s descriptive text). A trampling creature can only deal trampling damage to each target once per round, no matter how many times its movement takes it over a target creature. In addition, the Monster’s special attacks increase in range by 5 feet. Monsters whom are fused are super dense and therefore cannot be moved through techniques that move you unwillingly, as in special attacks or through the Drag Combat maneuver. Fused monsters cannot be lifted. DOUBLE MAGICHANGE: This works identical to magichanging however it can only be performed on a monster who has already been magichanged. The abilities of magichange stack with the first magichanging and allows for the weapon to be used as either the first or second monster’s magichange weapon type. It also grants the wielder every one of the Monster techniques (Or unique techniques if possessed) the 2nd magichange partner possesses. This shortens magichange time by ½ of whatever the current time is and when the magichange ends the monsters are considered to be helpless and unconscious. This cannot be utilized if the monsters possess an evility that causes their magichange ability to last for an infinite period of time. DUAL MAGICHANGE: This works identical to magichanging however it can only be performed on a Humanoid who is already holding a magichange monster. The abilities of magichange do not stack with the first magichanging, however you are treated as if you were wielding these weapons as if two weapon fighting. In addition, as a full round action you can use two techniques that require a standard action to perform. When the magichange ends the monsters are considered to be helpless and unconscious. FUSION MAGICHANGE: This works just as Magichange but with the statistics of a Fusion monster. The weapon type becomes that of the monster whom is taking control of the body in the fusion. The weapon increases in size by one size category and if the weapon is too large for a creature to wield normally, they must utilize the monkey grip feat to wield the weapon without taking the usual penalties listed for wielding weapons of a size category too large. The weapon's damage dealt is a combination of the base damage from both weapons, or a combination of the base damage dice from their monster weapons, and it uses the better critical hit multiplier as well as the better critical hit range of the weapons. A fusion magichange lasts for only 1/2 of the normal number of rounds a magichange normally does. Finally the range of the weapon increases by 5 feet if a melee weapon or 10 feet if it is a ranged weapon. (For example, Dingo the Dragon and Ralphie the Zombie fuse to make a single creature. Dingo is of a higher level so he takes control of the body. When magichanged, they transform into a spear, as it is Dingo's magichange type. the damage they deal is 1d10 from the spear, and 1d8 from Ralphie's Pistol damage. their critical hit range is a 20, and their multiplier is X4 which was increased from the spear's typical multiplier of X3 because of the Pistol's critical hit multiplier.) MOUNTED COMBAT: Mounted Combat can be performed by a humanoid and a Monster class. The Humanoid rides atop the Monster and enters into battle using the monster as it's mighty steed. The Human cannot be more than 2 sizes larger than the monster it wishes to mount and both must be willing. While atop the monster, both creatures act on whomever has the lower initiative from then on. The monster gains any benefits that the rider would give to a mount it is riding, and both gain benefits from any mounted abilities at this time, Finally, the monster grants the humanoid creature the same ability bonuses it would as if it had fused with another monster. On a Mounted monster's turn, it cannot attack, however it can charge and move normally. The rider is not considered as having moved and can take it's actions normally, including a full attack, even if the monster had them move. While mounted, the Rider can use any of the Monster's Magichange Techniques, and can also use any spells of their own, but not techniques. To Dismount, the rider can take a move action, or the Monster can take a move action to buck them off gracefully to allow them to retain their move action for the round. MONSTER TYPE REFERENCE: = Monster Classes = Almiraj Aqua Demon Baciel Dark Knight *Golem Desco Unit Dragon *Alpha Draconis *Holy Dragon *Serpent *Two Headed Dragon Eryngi Fairy (Monster Class) *Flame Guardians Flora Beast Gargoyle *Leotaur Hundred Knight *Rabbit Knight Marrionette Moth Man *Imp *Red Imp MystIc Beast *Devil Bear Nekomata Orc Prinny Roc Sea Angel Shinigami *Anubis *Death *Ghost *Grudge Specter Slime Slumber Cat Succubus *Kitsune *Nosferatu *Pettanko Treant Zombie = Monster Prestige Classes = Demon General Magician (Any Monster Prestige Class) Demon General Warrior (Any Monster Prestige Class) Dragonshroom (Eryngii Prestige Class) Empusa (Succubus, Kitsune, Pettanko Prestige Class) Faery (Marionette Prestige Class) Flame God (Dark Knight, Gargoyle, Leotaur, or Golem Prestige class) Galactic Demon (Desco Unit, Dark Knight, Gargoyle, or Golem Prestige class) Gideon/Divine Majin (Any Monster Prestige Class) Great Wyrm (Dragon, Holy Dragon, Two Headed Dragon, or Serpent Prestige class) Kaiju (Any Monster Prestige Class) Keeper of the Underworld (Ghost, Shinigami, Anubis, Death, Grudge Specter, Zombie, Nosferatu Prestige Class) Kill Rider (Dark Knight, Golem, Marionette, Zombie, Shinigami, Ghost, Anubis, Grudge Specter, Death, Nosferatu Prestige class) *Kill Rider Dragon Mount Lantern (Marionette prestige class) Manticore (Mystic Beast, Devil Bear Prestige class) Master of Deception (Any Monster Prestige class) Nether Noble (Orc Prestige class) Omega Sentinel (Any Monster Prestige Class) Overlord of Magic (Any Monster Prestige Class) Overlord of Revenge (Any Monster Prestige Class) Overlord of War (Any Monster Prestige Class) Pringer X (Prinny Prestige Class) Shura (Any monster Prestige class) Skeletal Dragon (Dragon, Holy Dragon, Two Headed Dragon, or Serpent Prestige class) Wood Giant (Flora Beast, Treant Prestige)